


One Piece PETs: A Little Wolf's Birthday

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [213]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The Straw Hats throw a birthday party for Aika. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: A Little Wolf's Birthday**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This charming manga series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****May 3rd*****

 

Monkey D. Aika's birthday.

 

"Hooray!" Aika cheered.

 

"Happy Birthday, Aika." spoke Chopper.

 

"Love ya, Little Sis!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Thank you!" Aika smiled.

 

Nami kissed her on the cheek.

 

"Ready to open your presents?" she asked her.

 

"Yeah!" Aika cheered.

 

"Here's mine!" Luffy grinned, giving Aika her present. "Open it, Aika!"

 

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Aika replied before she tore off the wrapping paper.

 

It was a wolf backpack.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Big Brother, I love it!"

 

She hugged Luffy, who laughed.

 

"Glad you do, Little Sis!" he told her.

 

"My turn!" Nami beamed as she gave Aika her presents. Tickets to Shakira's next concert, a new dress, some tangerine jellies, and a new hat. Aika gasped.

 

"No way...!" she whispered.

 

"Way." Nami smiled.

 

At that instant, Aika hugged Nami.

 

"Thank you, Big Sis!"

 

"You're welcome, honey."

 

"Oh, Aika," Robin called, holding up a book, "Look what I got for you."

 

"A new book?" Aika inquired.

 

"Not just any new book," Robin answered, giving the book to Aika, "this one's about Yellowstone Park."

 

Aika gasped, her eyes sparkling.

 

"Really?!" she asked.

 

"Really." Robin nodded with a smile.

 

"Thank you, Aunt Robin!!" Aika cheered as she hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

 

"You're welcome, Aika." Robin said, petting her. "Hope you like it, sweetheart."

 

"I love it!" Aika beamed.

 

Robin gingerly kissed Aika's forehead.

 

"Hehe!" Aika giggled.

 

"I'm next!" Franky exclaimed. "Check out my presents, Aika!"

 

"What is it?" Aika inquired, eagerly.

 

It was a Go Kart made by the cyborg himself. She even got a new bicycle, also made by Franky.

 

"Ta-dah!" Franky declared.

 

"Franky, I love them!" Aika exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. "Thank you!!!"

 

"No problem, Little Sis!" Franky responded, giving her a thumbs-up.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "Now for mine!"

 

His gifts to Aika were a microphone and a piccolo.

 

"Wow!!" Aika exclaimed. "Thank you, Brook!"

 

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "You're welcome, Aika!"

 

Aika went and hugged the Skeletal Palomino Horse Man.

 

"Happy Birthday." he told her.

 

"Hey, Aika~!" Usopp called. "Here're my presents!"

 

His presents were junior pop greens. Even her own slingshot!

 

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Usopp, thank you!"

 

"Of course!" Usopp answered. "Nothing but the best for you!"

 

"Are you snubbing us?" Nami asked.

 

"No," Usopp answered, "why would I do that?"

 

"Alright, alright," Zoro piped up, defusing the situation, "Time for my present."

 

His gifts were a Kabuki Samurai helmet and a small sword.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed as she put on the Samurai helmet. "How do I look?"

 

"Awesome!" Luffy answered, giving a thumbs-up.

 

_"You look badass!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

_"Kumi! Language!"_ Blizzard scolded.

 

_"What?!"_ Kumi asked. _"We're all thinking it!"_

 

"Thank you, Uncle Zoro!" Aika spoke.

 

"No prob, kid," Zoro replied, "And by the way, that's a wooden sword."

 

"Still cool!" Aika smiled.

 

"And now for my gift," Sanji piped up.

 

"What'd you get me?" Aika asked.

 

"Ta-dah!" Sanji exclaimed as he stepped aside, revealing an Easy-Bake Oven, recipe book, and ingredients for chocolate cupcakes.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "My own Easy-Bake Oven?!"

 

"Yep!" Sanji answered. "I know how much you like to bake so I thought, 'Eh, why not buy her an Easy-Bake Oven?'."

 

"Thank you!" Aika cheered, hugging the Fox Man.

 

"Hey, anything for you, Aika." Sanji smiled.

 

_'I have a feeling he's trying to one-up me,'_ thought Zoro, narrowing his eye on the Fox Man.

 

_'Take that, Moss-Head.'_ Sanji thought, haughtily. _'A refined young lady such as Aika should do more sophisticated things, such as cooking than swordplay.'_

 

"Now for mine!" Chopper piped up.

 

He got Aika a pretend doctor set, such as a toy stethoscope, thermometer, bandages, and even a lab coat.

 

"Thank you!" Aika chirped, hugging the Straw Hat doctor.

 

"No problem, Aika," Chopper smiled.

 

_"Don't forget about my gift!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

She got Aika a rope toy and a collar, complete with name tags.

 

"Ooh!" Aika chirped. "Thanks, Kumi!"

 

_"I picked them out myself,"_ Kumi smiled,  _"I knew you'd like them."_

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

_"And here's my gift!"_ added Blizzard.

 

Blizzard got Aika a ceramic cookie jar shaped like a wolf.

 

"Oh, my gosh!" the latter gasped. "Blizzard, thank you!"

 

_"Don't mention it,"_ Blizzard replied.

 

And last, but not least, was Law's gift: a polar bear plushie.

 

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed before she hugged Law, who blushed a bit. "Thank you, Traffy!"

 

"Right..." Law muttered. "Don't mention it."

 

The Straw Hats all smirked at him.

 

"Stop looking at me!!" Law barked.

 

"I knew you were a softie." replied Nami.

 

Law only grumbled under his breath.

 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Sanji piped up, going back to the kitchen, "I made you something, Aika~!"

 

"What'd you make?" Aika asked, eagerly.

 

Sanji soon pulled out a HUGE triple decker birthday cookie cake!

 

"Can't have a birthday without a birthday cake!" he explained. "And Luffy, you can only have a little."

 

"Yeah, yeah." replied Luffy. "I know the gist of it."

 

Sanji gave the first slice to Aika. Next, he gave another, smaller slice to Luffy. The rest he gave to the crew and Law.

 

"I don't like cake," Law told him.

 

"Too bad," Sanji answered, "It's Aika's birthday, now shut up and eat it."

 

Law grumbled as he took the cake and ate it.

 

"That's what I thought," Sanji spoke with a nod, "no way am I letting any food go to waste on my watch."

 

   After that, Usopp and Franky shot off fireworks. One looked like cherry blossoms, another looked like Kumi's head, and there were some in gold that spelled "AIKA" in big letters.

 

"Wow!!!" Aika exclaimed, sitting on Luffy's shoulders. " _Kirei~!_ "

 

"All for you, Little Sis." Luffy told her. "All for you."

 

"Thank you, Big Brother." replied Aika. "Thank you, everyone."

 

"You're welcome, Aika!" the rest of the Straw Hats responded. "Happy Birthday!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late! Shut up!


End file.
